Destino
by Pieri Alea
Summary: El destino es algo contra lo que no se puede luchar y muchas veces no se quiere luchar.


_**Disclaimer: El mundo de Percy Jackson pertenece a Rick Riordan.**_

_**Esta historia participa en el reto "Percabeth" del foro El Campamento Mestizo.**_

Destino

_Los dioses han caído. _

_Kronos ha ganado. _

_Solo queda un pequeño grupo de resistencia._

_No vamos a durar mucho._

* * *

_-Reporte de la situación-_digo con aparente tranquilidad

_-Hemos perdido a Clarisse La Rue y a Nico Di Angelo-_me responde Katie, una hija de Deméter

_-¿Qué paso?-_pregunta a pesar de tener una idea de lo sucedido

_-Desaparecieron en acción-_me responde Will, un hijo de Apolo_-Clarisse estaba luchando contra Chriss Rodriguez y Nico contra Bianca Di Angelo. No volvimos a verlos después de un rato._

_-No están desaparecidos en acción-_les digo seriamente_-nos han traicionado. Tengo una nueva orden. Al primero que vea a Clarisse o a Nico tiene permiso para disparar a matar. _

Estamos en una guerra. Nada es fácil.

* * *

Annabeth no puede evitar sentir que todo se le escapa de las manos. Los dioses han caído. Kronos se alza sobre todos con ganas de gobernar. Solo ella y un pequeño grupo de semidioses están dispuesto a hacerle frente. Aun cuando no lo quiera admitir, tienen más posibilidades de perder que de ganar.

_-Disculpe señorita-_una voz la saca de sus pensamientos_-puedo atreverme a invitarle un café_

El dueño de la voz es un chico. Alto y atractivo. Sus cabellos negros y sus misteriosos ojos verdes le quitan momentáneamente el aliento. Eso sin contar el atrayente físico que posee.

_-Sera un placer-_se encuentra respondiendo sin poder evitarlo.

Percy, el chico que se había atrevido a invitarle un café, era un simple mortal. Él no tenía ni idea de la guerra mitológica que se había desencadenado en Nueva York, en el mundo.

Percy era puro e inocente. Sin culpa, sin daño, sin sangre divina. Percy era su brisa de verano. Era lo que la animaba a seguir luchando, a no rendirse.

* * *

_-Annabeth hemos encontrado una forma de entrar en la fortaleza donde tienen a los dioses-_le dice Katie con seriedad_-pero para que la misión sea un éxito, debe ser en solitario_

_-Que ha dicho el Oráculo-_pregunto a pesar de saber la respuesta

_-Nada, el Oráculo sigue sin decir nada-_contesta Will_-ha sido así desde que los titanes apresaron a papá_

_-Yo iré-_digo sin dudar

_-Annabeth-_chilla Katie_-eres nuestra líder, si vas y fallas..._

_-No fallare-_digo en un falso intento de darles seguridad.

* * *

Entrar en la base de los titanes y llegar hasta los calabozos fue más fácil de lo que pensé. Ellos debían estar tan confiados en que nadie intentaría atacarlos. Por seguridad me había puesto un pañuelo de seda para que cubriera mi rostro y nadie me reconociera

Con sigilo y destreza logro llegar hasta los calabozos donde tienen a los dioses, ignorando aquellos donde algunos semidioses están atrapados.

Cuando los encuentro no puedo evitar sorprenderme. Estas encadenados a la pared por un extraño metal. No es oro imperial ni bronce celestial, es algún tipo de metal raro.

Me acerco hasta los barrotes

_-Mis señores-_les digo llamando su atención_-he venido a liberarlos_

_-¿Annabeth?-_oigo preguntar a mi madre, Atenea_-¿de verdad eres tú?_

_-Madre-_susurro aliviada de ver que no está herida_-he venido a sacarlos, díganme que metal es y cómo...-_callo al darme cuenta de algo_-¿dónde están los demás?_

En la celda solo están Zeus, Hera, Dionisio y Hefestos, además de mi madre

_-Los otros... incluso Hestia y Hades han decidido servirle a Kronos_

_-No...-_susurro sin poder creerlo

_-Nos han abandonado-_me dice mi madre con seriedad_-es mejor que te vayas antes de que alguien te vea. Antes de que Perseo llegue_

_-¿Perseo?_

_-Perseo, el destructor. Es el primero al mando de Kronos, un semidiós hijo de Poseidón. Hasta el momento nadie ha podido vencerlo._

En mi cabezo, planeo mil situaciones en las que podría vencer a ese guerrero, puedo seguir haciendo eso durante bastante tiempo pero al parecer la suerte no está de mi lado porque justo en ese instante unos pasos empiezan a sonar en medio del calabozo.

Un chico entra caminando por otro corredor. Trae puesto un casco que me impide ver sus facciones.

La lucha es inevitable. Sin embargo, me veo desarmada antes de poder intentar defenderme. El chico está a punto de matarme.

Solo puedo lamentar el no ver a Percy una vez más.

_-¡Annabeth!-_grita mi madre preocupada

El chico se queda quieto. Su espada apuntando mi corazón. De un solo movimiento me arranca el pañuelo revelando mi rostro. Se queda quieto. Se agacha hasta recoger mi pañuelo y mi daga antes de dar media vuelta e irse.

Corro hacia la salida.

* * *

Cuando llego a mi departamento lo único que puedo hacer es acurrucarme junto a la ventana. No puedo, no quiero hacer nada más. Solo quiero sentir una vana sensación se seguridad, pero eso no es posible hasta dos horas más tarde.

Percy regresa de trabajar. Se nota cansado, seguramente ha sido un día duro en la empresa de su abuelo.

_-Percy-_no puedo evitar susurrar al verlo

Él se tensa durante unos segundos antes de voltear a verme. Me dedica su amorosa sonrisa de siempre. Yo no puedo evitarlo. Sin pensar me lanzo encima suyo besándolo sin tregua.

Percy responde con la misma intensidad, con la misma pasión. Hacemos el amor de forma lenta, salvaje, apasionada, tranquila, amorosa, fuerte, dura y de todas las otras formar que se nos ocurren.

Eso era lo que necesitaba. Necesitaba sentir a Percy como parte de mí. Él era mi ancla en medio de este tormentoso suceso. Él era mi estrella brillante del cielo. Era lo único que me mantenía con vida, la única razón por la que aun luchaba.

Esa noche me dormí en sus brazos. En el único lugar donde me sentía segura, donde sabía que ni el mismo Kronos podría alcanzarme.

Al amanecer me despierta, con la inquietante sensación de estar sola. Al mirar a su costado no encuentra a Percy, lo cual no es raro. Percy suele levantarse muy temprano para ayudar a su abuelo en su empresa. Pero esta vez hay algo a su lado. Se trata de un pañuelo de seda y de una daga. MI pañuelo de seda y MI daga. Pero eso es imposible. Porque el único que puede tenerlos es Perseo el destructor, el segundo al mando de Kronos.

Así que no puede ser mi Percy, no hay forma de que lo sea.

Durante tres días Annabeth se niega a creerlo. Durante tres días Percy no regresa al departamento. Al cuarto día Annabeth llora sin parar pues se ha dado cuenta de que Perseo nunca volverá.

* * *

Tiempo después Annabeth no sabía cómo funcionar. Han pasado dos meses sin Percy. Dos meses en los que Annabeth ha estado más pérdida que presente.

Entonces paso. Kronos y su ejército los atacaron un día. Sin contemplaciones, sin darles tiempo para prepararse. Fue un ataqué limpio y seguro con Percy… Perseo dirigiendo la marcha.

Annabeth y los otros son acorralados y atrapados. Son llevados hasta Kronos dónde se les hace una oferta. Unirse a los titanes o morir.

Annabeth mira como todos sus amigos aceptan formar parte del ejército titán. Pero ella no lo hace.

_-No quiero, yo moriré sirviéndola a los dioses-_dice en un falso tono de seguridad.

Kronos ordena su muerte. El encargado de ponerle fin a su vida es Percy… es decir Perseo.

Perseo la lleva hasta un terreno baldío en las lejanías del reino. Ahí la abraza con fuerza y le dice que la ama. Le suplica que le dé su lealtad a Kronos pero ella no lo hace. Entonces Percy no puede hacer nada más que matarla.

Ella cierra los ojos esperando su final. Espera que sea rápido y sin dolor. Dura un segundo. Una pequeña hincada en su corazón y de ahí no siente nada.

* * *

Han pasado un par de décadas desde que Kronos se ha convertido en el amo absoluto de la tierra.

Cuando cumplí los 20 años se me concedió la vida eterna, la acepte sin dudar. No podía ser de otra forma.

_-Perseo-_me llama Kronos desde su trono_-tengo una misión especial para ti_-me dice con tranquilidad_-hay una chica, una hija de Metis lo suficientemente fuerte y valiente como para ser una buena guerrera. Quiero que la entrenes_

_-Como usted diga mí señor-_respondo

Atravieso los largos pasillos del palacio. Kronos ha regresado al mundo a lo que era antes. Los mortales les rinden tributos a los dioses y a los titanes. Ya no estamos ocultos, ellos pueden vernos tan claramente como a la luz del día. La niebla de ha ido.

Pero nada de eso puede importarme sin Annabeth. Ella había sido la única constante en este mundo de locos. Ella había sido la única razón por la que seguía respirando. Y ella seguía siendo mi motivo de vivir.

Cuando llegue al campo de entrenamiento veo una chica de cabellos negros clavándose su daga a un pobre maniquí. Ella siente mi presencia y voltea rápidamente. Un par de ojos tormentosos me devuelven la mirada.

Es entonces que lo sé. Los destinos han decidido darme otra oportunidad.

_-Annabeth-_murmuro sin poder evitarlo

_-Casi mi señor-_me dice suavemente_-mi nombre es Anabel_

_-¿Sería un atrevimiento si te invito un café?-_pregunto con seriedad. Ella se ve sorprendida durante los primeros segundos. Pero luego una hermosa sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro.

_-Sera un placer-_me dice

Yo tomo su mano sin dudar, no tengo la intención de soltarla. No esta vez. Los destinos han decidido darme otra oportunidad y no pienso desperdiciarla.

Sin vacilar sostengo su mano por la eternidad.

P&A

Y para todos ustedes un pequeño Percabeth.

Espero que les haya gustado. No estoy segura de haberle dado todo el enfoque que quería pero me ha gustado el resultado.

No se olviden de dejarme sus comentarios para ver que les pareció.

Nos leemos.

Cuídense.

Byebye.


End file.
